


Reading For Pleasure

by CapNstuff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Marvel Universe, Multi, Other, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Smut, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: You and Steve had just made your relationship official and the team was so happy for you both. However, not everyone is open-minded.[Reader reads (to expose a person’s flaws) some girl which leads to head].
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Reading For Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, I love The View. I bet it’s the most generic New York restaurant but the three times I went, I didn’t get anything but drinks and sat for hours just looking at the NewYork skyline [and it was fancy as fuk] so... Anywho, the read is from Pose from Elektra Wintour/Abundance [and tweaked it to make sense] because I cannot read for shit. I’m so bad at coming up with things on the spot and I end up feeling bad lmao. However, I love watching reads! For anyone that’s seen Pose, we all know Elektra is the reading queen. For those who don’t know what I’m talking about: 
> 
> To Read/Reading: “To wittily and incisively expose a person’s flaws, or exaggerating or elaborating on them; an advanced form of the insult. Another usage is to read someone to filth, which just means that you are being extra nasty with your insults.” (https://enterthequeendom.com/glossary).

The whole team was ecstatic that you and Steve finally made your relationship official. You had both been pining for months on end. However, you had started to close off to the point where you barely talked to him because you didn’t want him to find out you were a part of the LGBTQ+ community. Because of the era that Steve was born into, you didn’t know how he would take it. You’ve had friends who have been murdered for who they were and you knew Steve wouldn’t murder anyone but you didn’t know how he would react.

To your surprise, Steve had been nothing but supportive. Of course, you had to explain to him what your community was and what it entailed but you never expected someone born in 1918 to fully listen and comprehend with never judging you one bit. You were so grateful and you couldn’t have been happier. 

Of course, Tony being Tony, he wanted to celebrate you coming out and snagging the old man. Even though you love big parties and theatricals, you knew Steve would rather just eat with his family. So, Tony took the team to the top of The View, which is a restaurant in Theater District in Times Square that spins around giving you a whole view of the city. Wanda and Bruce were the most excited as they had never seen all of New York before, only what’s closest to the compound. Tony had reserved the whole floor for everyone. However, when you all reached the top and stepped out onto the lobby, there was a group of girls and Harry Osborn, Norman Osborn’s son. Norman arguably has almost enough prestige as Stark so it makes sense that the restaurant would want two of the biggest industries as customers. 

They were a few tables down but nobody was too loud. The rest of the dinner went fantastically, everyone looked so happy. You were all laughing at Sam and Bucky’s banter and Wanda not knowing any of the food (Which Tony and you would endlessly tease her about). Nat and Bruce threw bread at each other and Steve and Clint made dad jokes to each other. You looked around you with a bright smile on your face, you were all just one big family. The waiter placed the dessert in front of everyone and Wanda squealed in delight. Tony had grabbed everyone’s attention, holding up his glass of champagne. “I’d like to make a little toast. Because tonight we are celebrating Y/N and the hunky old man!” “To Y/N and Steve!” Everyone laughed and cheered, clinking their drinks with one another. 

Without the team’s knowledge, the group of girls with Harry had been giving you side-eye all night. One of them had even come up to the table. “Um, excuse me but I’m with my boyfriend and my girlfriends and… you guys are just really loud.” Wanda and Bruce apologized but you and Tony just shared a look. Tony spoke up. “We don’t seem louder than your table. What’s up?” 

She then turned to you, a scowl burned onto her face. “I wasn’t born yesterday, I know what you are. You are nothing but a cat-fishing whore.” She turned to Steve. “Do you know what that is?” She pointed in your direction. “You are such a freak. An abomination! This place isn’t that kind of establishment.” Steve went to immediately defend you, a frown prominent on his face and eyebrows wrinkled in anger and annoyance. But you stopped him. You also weren’t born yesterday. This hasn’t been the first person to judge you for who you are. You slowly get up, the team all watching with curious looks. Nat just smirked, she knew what you were going to do. You look the girl up and down, making sure she sees. You weren’t gonna let this bitch ruin your night. 

“God may have blessed you with Barbies, a backyard with a pony in it, a boyfriend named Jake, and an unwanted pregnancy that your father paid to terminate so you could go to college and major in being a basic bitch.” You pause, holding your finger up showing her to wait. Nat gave you water to clear your throat. “Drink some. Lubricate.” You give her back the water and take your finger down. “Read that bitch.” You opened your mouth again to speak. 

“None of these things make you a woman. Your uniform of ill-fitting J.Crew culottes, fake pearls, and 50 cent scrunchies cannot conceal the fact that you do not know who you are.” Her face flushed completely, she looked like Casper the Ghost. “I know my presence threatens you. But I fought for my place at this table, and that has made me stronger than you will ever be.” Her mouth was wide open, she felt offended and shocked. “Now pick your jaw up off the floor, go back to your clam chowder, and shallow conversations. My friends and I aren’t going anywhere.” You turned to her group of friends, shocked looks taking over their features. “Y’all heard that?”* They vigorously nodded and quickly put their heads down while the girl sat down with them. Harry Osborn had been screaming with laughter the whole time. At least he appreciates a good read.

You turned to Nat with curiosity. “How do you know what reading is?” Wanda’s head tilted as she asked for everyone else in the team. “What’s reading?” Before you could answer, Nat spoke up. “Reading is an action of insults or exaggerations that the LGBTQ+ community does to each other and others. It can be just for fun or in this case, serious.”  
You looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She lifted her hand up. “Hey, I’ve had to go undercover sometimes in gay nightclubs or balls when I was with Hydra.” She winked at you. “I picked up a few terms.” You held her hand and squeezed it while she gave you a tipped smile. You continued the rest of your dinner with everyone and there were no further interruptions.  
\---  
Although you noticed one particular thing. Steve had been quiet the whole rest of the dinner, car ride, and walk to the tower. He hadn’t muttered a single word, even when Bucky and Sam kept arguing about who was the best Teen Titan. Steve sat on his bed when you burst into his room. He still had his suit on but his tie was disheveled. “Steve, you’ve been so quiet and weird since that girl! What, are you embarrassed by me?” His head snapped into your direction. “What, baby, no-” “Then what is it? Are you mad at her? ‘Cause Steve. She won’t be the last person to judge me--or us! And I won’t just live my life in fear-” Steve lowered his head but continued to raise his voice. 

“I’m turned on, okay? When you started to call out on her bullshit, it scared the fuck out of me because all I could think was how hot you looked. You looked so sexy, putting that girl in her place.” Your eyes widened. You had definitely not thought of this. It took you a minute to gain your sense and process what he had just said. His head was in his hands while he cussed--he probably thought he had fucked up. You didn’t say a single word as you sunk to your knees and started to unbuckle his dress pants. 

“Y/N, you don’t have to-” “Steve you cussed a lot just now. Do I need to punish you?” His eyes darkened and he shook his head. “Good. I’m gonna take good care of you, captain.” You had taken his pants completely off but before you could get right down to business, you had your lips meet his. His arms wrapped around your waist and he pulled you down so you were sitting on his lap. Your hands met his cheeks and your fingertips were tickled by his hair. Both of your lips parted slightly, allowing his tongue to slip inside. 

The kiss deepened as much as it could, your bodies pressed so tightly together. You broke the kiss to take off his dress shirt and tie, throwing it somewhere in the room. You started to kiss his chin with a couple of light, feathered kisses. Then you moved your way down his chest, getting more harsh and wild, leaving more as you went. He couldn’t help but moan in admiration.  
God, his body felt so good against your lips. His skin was hot, radiating heat and he gasped, feeling the contrast of your lips on his body. You grabbed a hold of his boxers, pulling them down as fast as you could. His shaft slapped up against his stomach and he groaned, already so hard.

You smirked as you adjusted your legs so you were right beneath him as he still sat on the edge of his bed. You took him in your mouth, teasing the tip with the swirl of your tongue. “Oh, fuck, Y/N.” His hands immediately felt the back of your head, soft hair filling his palms and fingers. You started to bob your head up and down. His eyes squeezed shut and he moaned at the sensation, tightening his grip on your hair. “Fuck, you take my cock so good, don’t you?” He opened his eyes, staring right into yours. “You’re fucking perfect--ah, you look so good around me.” You moaned, making him whimper at the vibrations. “Fuck, Y/N. If you keep doing that, I won’t last.” 

You continued to bob your head and swirl your tongue around his tip. You smirked at the sounds this man had made. His moans filled the room, giving you much praise. He started to buck his hips. His dick shoving more into your mouth, making you slightly gag. His jaw dropped and his eyes slightly rolled back. “Oh, Fuck. Y/N-- I-I’m gonna cum!” He bucked his hips making him go further down your mouth. You moaned along with him, as he yelled and screamed your name. His cum going straight down your throat while he still rode out his high in your mouth. You swallowed and sat up, sitting next to him as he panted. You rested your head on his shoulder and smirked. “Guess I should read more often.” You lift your head up as he turns to you and wraps an arm around your hip, interlocking your lips into another feverish kiss. “Your turn, baby.”

*Read by Elektra Wintour, FX Pose character.


End file.
